Low density lipoprotein is an important substance for transporting cholesterols in human blood, and some of the transported low density lipoprotein cholesterols (LDL-cholesterols) are used by liver, and some are used by tissues and cells to produce cell walls and used for other purposes. If human blood contains too much low density lipoprotein cholesterol, the blood will be accumulated at coronary arteries of a heart or vessel walls of a brain to form lumps and narrow artery vessels. In other words, an atherosclerotic artery is resulted and cardiac muscles are perfused by a coronary artery blood flow or a cerebral blood flow, or the quantity of brain tissues is decreased to result in a cardiac muscle ischemia-hypoxia or a cerebral ischemia-hypoxia. If any lump at the vessel wall is cracked or broken, an acute thermobus formation will be induced to clog the whole blood vessel all of a sudden and obstruct the blood flow completely and cause symptoms of myocardial infarction or stroke. Since the low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-cholesterol) with a high concentration is a major risk factor of heart diseases, the low density lipoprotein cholesterol is generally known as “bad” cholesterol.
A traditional medical examination usually adopts an electrophoresis to detect and measure the contents of low density lipoproteins and requires much time (such as eight hours) for the examination, and thus the traditional medical examination is not cost-effective and also has existing limitations and issues that require further improvements.